farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Annonnimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to FarCry! Thanks for your edit to the MP5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 08:25, February 6, 2010 Hello Do you want Admin rights? This wiki could use a couple good admins. -- CoD addict (talk · ) 17:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Concerning vandalism checks and the "new look," that makes two of us. I appreciate the work you've done here. I'm going to give you admin rights now. -- Halo addict (talk) 03:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Great job with all the categorizing! — Insane! 00:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Buddies Hello, Annonn. I saw on your profile on the Red Dead wiki that you are editing here, and I thought "Well, I have Far Cry 2, maybe there's something I can do." So, here I am, and I've noticed that not all the buddies in Far Cry 2 are included. Do you want me to go about doing this? If so, I have a camera and can take pictures of them too, but they won't be great. A little grainy, but just until something better comes along. Thanks. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 20:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nevermind. I found that on the Far Cry 2 page, there is a list of the possible player characters/buddies. However, they still do not have pages. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 21:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) There, I'm pretty sure that all the buddies in Far Cry 2 now have a page, using the infobox, including a background, interactions, and a journal description of them. Warren Clyde has no journal entry, because he was the character I was playing as, I'll work on getting his journal description, as well as detailed backgrounds for the rest of them (just like Paul Ferenc.) -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 23:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I have been able to play FC2 a lot again lately so I may be able to provide some pics for buddies soon. — Insane! 03:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That was me. — Insane! 03:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to say, that Interactive map is amazing. I like how you can just click on the town and it takes you to that page. I don't think I understand wikias enough to be able to do that, too confusing. Good job, I'm glad that a game like Far Cry, (I'd guess it's pretty unknown), still has a nice looking wikia. -xHobbes (Talk) 19:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice map, I like it a lot. I see your busy but is it possible to get a background for the site that expands outward all the way? That nasty brown/green color is a bit distracting. — Insane! 23:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Armour to armor I know Aeon told me not to change it but he's been gone for awhile now and this spelling issue is annoying me (American-English just makes more sense). Seeing as how you're an admin I'd see it fit to get approval from you so someone else doesn't complain to me about it. So may I change it? This site is under the American Wikia foundation, an American network. I don't see why we have to spell like Brits. British spellings for things are so wrong sometimes it's not even funny. No offense to the Brits, your spelling of armor is just killing me. — Insane! 00:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for butting in here, but it's not just the "Brits" that write that way. Canada, the United Kingdom, and most of Europe writes English in that way. The Americans stand relatively alone when it comes to writing without the "U". -xHobbes (Talk) 00:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Game wikis pretty much always use the in-game spelling, and since Far Cry games are made in Canada and use British spelling, then I think it should stay that way. --Anon talk 00:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also, the in-game characters and text use Commonwealth spellings. -- CoD addict (talk) - 21:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Infobox issue Hello. I just noticed a problem on the infoxes. Height is spelled "hight". I tried to fix it on Xianyong, but it removed the section in the infobox. Sorry 'bout that. You may want to fix that though. -xHobbes (Talk) 19:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. And sorry for putting all those categories on the buddies. I just put them in the categories I thought they fell under. Sorry again. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Missions How do you know their names? — Insane! 03:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Portal namespace and name change Portals are a great addition to any wiki. As such, please feel free to ask Wikia. I didn't know the latter could be done, but since it is evidently possible I support the name change fully. Thanks, -- CoD addict (talk) - 20:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : The main page looks simply amazing. I think the Far Cry 2 map works really well, too. The work you've done on this wiki is great. -- CoD addict (talk) - 21:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Next should be a Did you know... section as well as content portals (well we can save portals for later, right now we need to focus on getting all articles finished and then we can figure on sorting them out). — Insane! 00:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It appears you may have been hacked or else your vandalsising your own wiki. Anyway, i hope you get this soon, the vandalism seems to be specifically directed at a Lancer from the ME wiki. Regarding explanation Thank you for your more detailed explanation. I looked into the matter and knew something was up, then you confirmed my suspicions. What a mess. :) You dealt with it well, though. -- CoD addict (talk) - 02:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) New news isn't appearing Same thing happening again? My new news isn't appearing on the home page, what's the problem? http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_3_coming_to_E3 — Insane! 23:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Far Cry 3 logo replacement It's time to kick FC3 info into gear. The main page needs a FC3 logo update. You can work with this: http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/8344/logofc3.png Thought I'd ask you to do it since you did the others one. — Insane! 00:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello Annonnimus, Helix Armada here. I was wondering, since the location in which the player wakes up in at the start of the game depends on which part of Pala you escape out of, if you had any information. Also, I just want to let you know that I'm not new to Wikia (served on both the Call of Duty and Command and Conquer Wikis), I know my way around the basics of editing. If you have something I can edit I'll be happy to do so. Helix Armada 05:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, now unblock me You have blocked me on the red dead wiki and i have done nothing wrong, it is my elder brother "octagonapus143" that is spreading jibberish, i am "herzogpig" and i request to be unblocked ASAP, as i would like to contribute on the RDR wiki. German Does there exist a german Far Cry Wiki? Lt. Capelli 18:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Achievements Since there seems to be some debate over the use of wiki achievements, I set up a forum here. - CoD addict (talk) 21:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer Maps Me again. I was updating the site's pages, specifically the Multiplayer section of Far Cry 2, and came across a strange notification. Apparently there was some MP map pages before, but you had deleted them. Id like to know if you still dont want any or what. Thanks [ Hazard141 09:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ] ---- Thanks! I'm just going to create the basic page with a photo. Oh and its ok, I have been on this wiki for a while either :D [ Hazard141 00:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ] Please Read http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sierra024/Main_Page_changes Sierra024 03:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Request from another Wiki Hi, This User posted this message on my Talk page. Let me know what you think. ---- Hi Admins, I am here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Far Cry Wiki. I have already contacted other admins on this wiki, however did not recieve a reply so i hope you can help me out. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides and to Video Game (such as Far Cry) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the Far Cry Wiki Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add this Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis. We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. Thanks ---- Regards, Sierra024 04:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Video help Hi. You or your bot left a message on my talk page to the effect that I should come here for help. Here I am. I wanted to put a video I made with FRAPS on I forget what page, and I uploaded it to http://www.gametrailers.com/ so I could link to it. That site is on the list at the Wiki site. When I try to link to it, I get a message saying it's "protected". What am I doing wrong, or doesn't gametrailers actually work? Before you send me to YouTube, I'm boycotting Google because they've become evil---doubly evil because their motto is don't be. They track you and target ads on every page you go to. Arrmit 15:09, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Accepting Request from Cheevo Archive Wiki Hi, I wanted to inform you that I will be accepting the request from CheevoArchive Wiki in 3 days. I feel that this will result in the influx of more users and the improvement of this wiki. If you disagree, please contact me within 3 days. Guvner Was Here (Comms)( ) 03:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to let you know that Someone really messed up the entry of Vaas Montenegro's wiki page. farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Vaas_Montenegro It is full of obscenities, bad language and explicit content. 03:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Thanks NYstate Far Cry 3 PDF There is a very interesting PDF on Far Cry 3, 29 pages (in French) with a detailed map of the Rook islands http://www.fichier-pdf.fr/2012/09/27/fc3/ --Ironintheskin (talk) 22:26, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Far Cry 3 weapons infobox Could you create an infobox for weapons of Far Cry 3 ? But not identical to the previous infobox used for weapons of Far Cry 2. Ironintheskin (talk) 11:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Video with weapons Check out this video, this kid had the chance to play a few hours with other lucky guys at Ubisoft Montreal. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBlkdDDVgvg&feature=plcp from 10min20sec you can see the weapon armory of Amanaki village Also see the details of the snipers rifles at 24min24sec I hope this video can help you to achieve the Far cry 3 weapons infobox --Ironintheskin (talk) 19:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Far Cry 2 & 3 maps http://i.imgur.com/Ilyrj.jpg http://i.imgur.com/LKkoK.jpg (You have the scale in kilometers at the bottom right of the map) You could add them to the Wiki There are also all places of Far Cry 2 & 3. It will be easier to make a list of all places. Wiki Nav/Skin Hey there, Annonnimus My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wanted to swing by and say nice job on the wiki, the information pulled in so far for Far Cry 3 has been great! I wanted to ask a few things and would like to hear your input before I proceed. 1. Do you think Far Cry 3 should have it's own place in the Navigation like the other two games? Enough content is on here that we could fill the a decent amount of the drop down list. 2. How do you feel about giving the wiki a new background skin? I'm always available to work on them and I think we could update the background to be more themed around Far Cry 3. Let me know what you think, thanks! !Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Far Cry 3 Launch Pack Hey there Annonnimus, It's Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! Far Cry 3 is launching soon, and I was wondering if we could pull a 'launch pack' on the main page, right rail. It would include links to various content about the wiki including stater guides, article pages, and others. Do I have your permission to do this? Thank you! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Tapir I was just cleaning up smut which a troll left.--Owen1983 (talk) 23:42, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the warm greeting, it's good to see a wiki with some friendly leadership. I'm currently playing farcry3 and will add as much useful data to the wiki as I can. See yea around... Vandalism There is vandalism on the Animals in Far Cry 3 page. ice cold razor (talk) 11:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Please refrain from insinuating I'm the sort to vandalize articles. Re: your welcome message on my talk page, which, while well-meaning, is incredibly offensive. Hello, by the way. Kotekzot (talk) 14:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I recently created an article about the signature version of the 1911 in Far Cry 3, Shadow. However, I have a small problem: at the time I created the article, I didn't chose the standard layout, because I didn't had precise info about the weapon the moment I created it. However, now I want to add the box that all weapon pages have (weapon type, ammunition used, attachment slots, supported attachments...) but I don't know how to do it. Would you be so kind to tell me how? Thx in advance :P Hi there anon, I wanted t let you know about the 'Far Cry 3 equipment' page. I tried to make a decent article of it, because all sorts of crap where left there. Recently, somebody erased my hard work and replaced it with 'I like cookies' -_- I'm asking you to delete/lock the page, as I don't see the real use for it, or at least stop the vandalism on it 22:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Arrav_VII Site design Hi, I'd love to help put together some templates and help with the design of the Far Cry Wiki. I was wondering if my changes and suggestions would be welcome - I've already started working on the infoboxes here (compared to the current Sam page), but I don't want to put my heart into it if you guys are happy with what you already have. Here's an example of some work I did in the past. Thanks, Dzylon (Talk) 09:01/December 29, 2012 Vandal. Please permablock XRyubu for vandalism. O_O (talk) 23:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) just a question, could you help make a catagory for Animals in the farcry 3 section of the wiki? i think it would be alot more helpful then manually have to search it EVERY time haha. i think this many Editors would benifit from this increasing the amount of activity. plus, we would be seeing more uncreated pages become filled which is a win for everyone. thanks for reading hope we can create this! TheDukeOfAwesome (talk) 09:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Duke. Wiki Attacked Urgent Five pages have been vandalized about Far cry 3 it's a wiki contributor you have to rollback his edits or he's going to keep deleting pages! --Dan67 (talk) 13:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Game Guide App Hey Annonnimus! Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Far Cry wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Mira84 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff 21:42, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Could you please either remove the equipment tab, or change it to the crafting tab. As it stands right now the equipment tab doesn't seem to be that relevant. Maybe you have another idea for what to do? AnuChemicalCo (talk) 10:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Need Help Can you get me a picture of a Pirate charger from the game Far cry 3 so i can finish editing the Pirate Charger page please and thank you. Dan67 (talk) 16:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I added an in-game picture of a charger, taken from the in-game camera. Let me know if that will do. AnuChemicalCo (talk) 23:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Game Guide app Hi, Annonnimus! Just wanted to let you know that the initial curation for the game app is complete. There were a few categories that needed tweaking on the wiki for ease of use, but otherwise everything looks great. Raylan13 (talk) 03:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) E3 2014 Banner on Gamepage Hey there Annonnimus My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! E3 2014 is next week and we'll be providing a wide variety of exciting coverage of the event! We are also looking to help promote a lot of the great work that the Far Cry community creates and showcases during that time. I am stopping by to ask for permission to embed this E3 2014 Pencil Banner on the top (or bottom) of the Far Cry 4 game page on your wiki. This will link back to our E3 Portal on the Games Hub, where we will be posting a wide variety of newly released info and media. Any content added by your community can also be showcased on this page! We wish to get as many eyes on your community and the hub as possible during the event. The banner will only need to be in place for next week, after which it can be removed. if I have your permission to proceed and embed, please let me know! Thanks so much and have a great one. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Page has been deleted A page on this wiki has been deleted http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Three_Wheeler --Owen 09:36, April 28, 2017 (UTC)